


反骨

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, 摸鱼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“恰恰相反”的故事





	反骨

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是我天生反骨【没想到吧.jpg
> 
> 可能会成为一个谜之日常合辑
> 
> 试图暗示一些性格特点【然而我太菜
> 
> 但我的根本目的就是想反着来他一下【喂
> 
> 我困到不知道自己在敲啥，所以错字语病bug预警，可能会（大）修，但等我醒了再说

Rey是被一阵有些强烈的压迫感弄醒的。但再熟悉不过的气息和触觉让她没有本能地召唤来自己的光剑，而是转过身回应般地也揽住了身边人的脑袋，允许他高挺的鼻梁和额前的碎发磨蹭自己颈窝——整个过程，女孩放松得连眼睛都没有睁开。

“怎么了，Ben？噩梦吗？”私底下，她还是更喜欢叫他Ben，Ben Solo，而不是Kylo Ren。不为区分什么，只是本名总归更显亲昵。Rey其实不需要问。二人早就通过原力建立了深厚的联系，只要她想，她可以立刻探入男人的脑海，知晓他究竟“看”到了什么。可她也不喜欢这样，他们都不喜欢。少女吻了吻爱人的发顶，想听他自己说出来。

而Kylo Ren却只是贪恋地嗅闻着女孩的味道，一边将怀抱收得更紧，一个字也不愿说。

难道是梦到了战争胜利前的事，梦到了皇帝Palpatine？这么想着，女孩拍了拍Kylo Ren的后背，放软了声线轻柔地安抚道，“别怕，只是梦而已。都过去了……都过去了……战争已经结束了，银河系也恢复了秩序，我们击败了Palpatine，彻彻底底地杀了他。”

可男人还是不安地四处厮磨着，甚至还直接上牙啃咬少女白皙的肌肤——当然了，咬完后他还是会表达歉意似的用舌尖来回舔舐几下，然后再送上一个吮吻——啧，到底是什么梦，能把他吓成这样……但有一点是显而易见的——这个傻大个现在正需要安慰。

于是，Rey睁开了双眼，在黑暗中眨了几下。力敏者，即使没有光源也能看清周遭的一切。但她还是冲着空气划了两下食指，打开了床头灯。紧接着，她便伸手托住了Kylo Ren的下巴，让他抬起头，在昏黄的灯光中看着自己。果然啊，亲眼看到爱人这副脆弱的神情，感觉还是很不一样的。“Ben……”女孩望着那双可怜兮兮的漆黑眼眸，叹了口气后选择了纵容，“那就好好确定一下我的确在你身边，然后乖乖继续睡？来吧，可以……”

她许可的话还没说完，男人就一个翻身压了上来，双手分别撑在她的耳旁，瞳孔里压抑着不太能看懂的惊涛骇浪，只穿着一件黑色单裙作为睡衣的Rey就躺在那里边。他们今天睡前并没有做，所以都还算衣冠整齐——Kylo Ren也只是裸着上身，底裤仍规规矩矩地遮蔽着那团已经有了动静的鼓包。

在这件事上，Rey一直表现得与那些“刻板的偏见”不同——包括Kylo Ren在初夜前都以为，她会是那种必须高高在上地骑在他的腰上、用实际行动握住所有主权的女孩，像是成人全息片里那样，一边骑乘一边按着他调戏。但恰恰相反，性事中的少女似乎总是乖顺地窝在男人的身下，呻吟着接受来自他的各种挑逗与爱抚，随便他折腾……至少看上去是这样。

只有当事人才知道，“接受”与“享受”的区别，“挑逗”和“服侍”的差异。Rey的态度很简单：讨好我，至于如何实现，你自己看着办吧。

因此，循着积累下来的丰富经验，Kylo Ren先是小心地褪下了女孩的裙子和内裤，然后俯下身子，从她的耳根开始一寸寸地亲吻。前戏时，Rey更偏爱相对柔和且战线较长的方式。这个阶段一般至少要持续大半个标准时，身上每一块皮肤都被如同朝拜一般舔吻过了，才可以去碰那对从淡粉兴奋成为殷红的小巧乳尖——而取得了这处的欢心，少女纤长的双腿才会为他打开。她的乳珠非常敏感，用指腹磨蹭几下就能换来平时绝对听不到的软糯嘤咛；而若是直接捏住施力揉拧，同时再小幅度地轻轻扯拽，她便会渐渐完全放开自己的喉咙，任由一声接着一声的哼叫顺着愈发粗重的喘息一同汇入灼烧起来的空气。

在左右轮流吮吸那两颗硬挺的珠粒时，男人忍不住想象了一下：若是之后有一天，他的女孩怀上了他们的孩子，自己是不是也能想办法争取到一点点她的乳汁尝尝？一定很甜，和她本人一样可口……Kylo Ren下意识轻咬了一下口中的这一小块滑腻柔软的乳肉，又在下一秒听到了一声惊呼后立刻反应过来，他貌似不小心“冒犯”到了自己的爱人——轻浅的齿痕正好环着那圈泛着水光的可爱乳晕，Rey肯定被弄疼了。

然而，少女却只是哼哼着让他继续，并无任何责怪之意。Rey当然不会直接告诉他“那里的轻微刺痛最后会转化成一种奇妙的快意”，但Kylo Ren自是能感觉到，她好像并不介意他的那种啃咬，甚至还有点喜欢。于是，男人留在女孩乳峰上的牙印越来越小，位置也越来越高。直到最后，他的牙齿直接夹击着满是神经末梢的乳尖，用多次调整后才找到的最适中的力道挤压、厮磨那只娇气的肉粒，还时不时用粗糙的舌苔毫不避讳地舔舐过去；而折磨完后，他又会一口含住它细细地舔吮着，像是酷刑过后要给点甜头。

但Kylo Ren自己心里清楚，那不过是他在幻想——仿佛经历过这么一番“调教”，Rey就能泌出甘美的乳汁了。

像是怀上了他们的孩子。

不过，即便现在还无法有乳白色的汁液被吸入男人的口中，却有另一处禁地正源源不断地向外淌着透明的粘液。Rey被好好照顾过胸前了，便弓起一条腿，用圆润的膝盖顶着蹭了蹭他腿间那只已是全然苏醒的野兽，示意Kylo Ren可以为二人的欲求做最后的准备了。这个部分也是女孩最喜欢的部分。全身上下最敏感的神经汇聚成了那只娇嫩而小巧的肉蒂，被爱人万般珍重地吮入唇间吸舔按摩；被唾液润泽过的口腔就是一座潮湿的温室，让那颗充血的肉珠随着一次次的抽吸愈发地红肿兴奋，然后再被灵巧的舌尖自下而上一遍一遍地刮蹭、拨弄，力道与粗糙程度无一不恰到好处，每一次舔舐都能令她颤抖着发出一声转着调的娇喘，鼻息里全是欢愉与满意。

而他的手势必也不会闲着，微微开合着的入口和里边蠕动着的甬道正需要一点前菜。两根手指是最合适的数量，带去些许不至于喧宾夺主的填充感后，又能在勾起指节时按揉到分布着重要情潮开关的滑嫩内壁。其中，最方便用手指拜访到的便是靠前的那一小块鼓胀起来的组织，也正是Kylo Ren此刻正在悉心照料着的地方。比起用指腹画着圈碾压，Rey似乎更喜欢他将指尖伸到更靠后一点的位置，然后节奏规律地抠挖整片区域。他每弯曲一次手指，女孩都会不由自主地挺起一次腰腹，呻吟着挤出一股丰盈的爱液，顺着男人的手掌滴落在床单上。

“哈……可以了，Ben……”她还没忘，今天重点是要安抚一下自己这做了噩梦的爱人，“今天可以随你开心。”——这意思就是……字面意思：姿势随意，几次都行。

但出乎Rey意料的是，男人竟然用的都是保证二人能“面对面看到彼此的脸”的姿势。他不停地伸手抚摸少女的脸颊，或是在摆动着下身时直接凑上前亲吻她的眉眼——真的是在确定她就在自己的身边。“你到底、哈啊……你到底梦到了什么？”她不想问的，噩梦就应该被逐渐淡忘，惶恐也变为情事的舒爽。但她太好奇了，究竟是什么能让他如此耿耿于怀，拖着自己翻来覆去地肆意交欢……不断袭来的高潮，倒是快冲刷干净她的神智了——明明他才是该借此消愁的那个啊。

“Rey……”他终于开口了，并又一次狠狠地撞进了女孩的深处，顶部研磨着手指够不到的那处软肉，酸麻的快感让她再次哭叫着登顶了，交合的地方也泻出了一大股清液，“你离开了我，加入了反抗军，投向了光明面……你换了一身白色的衣服，拿着那柄蓝色的光剑，我姥爷的光剑……你走了，甚至没有回头看我一眼……”

……

所以……就因为这么个蠢极了的梦？


End file.
